


The Supreme Must Fall To Rise

by J3nnLan394



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Character Death, Feels, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Romance, Temporary Character Death, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3nnLan394/pseuds/J3nnLan394
Summary: The Supreme had it all, a full coven, a strong council, and the love of her life. What if a threat had changed that, what if lying to the people you love is the only way?
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Misty/OC, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! (: I hope ya'll are staying safe, and staying home! Sometimes I just get a story in my head and I have to write it out then add to it as I go !  
> I will try to post another chapter very soon!

Miss Robichaux’s Academy was full of chatter on a Friday night. All the girls were in their pj’s and spread out between the couch and floor as they always did on movie nights every Friday. Of course the middle couch was reserved for the supreme and her council. All the girls were cuddled up and waiting on the final group to show. 

“Sorry were late girls.” The supreme said as she walked through the living room. She had one hand full with a big bowl of popcorn and the other intertwined with Misty’s as she carried another big bowl of popcorn. 

She and Misty went public with their relationship a little over a year ago after they confused their feelings for one another. Everyone was happy for them of course, and as for Zoe, Madison, and Queenie, they saw it coming before the two blondes did.

Misty flicked her wrist in the air in front of her, playing the movie while squeezing her other in the Supremes blouse.  
“I love this movie Dee” She said smiling at her love. Cordelia smiled back when the gate buzzer went off. Cordelia got up from the couch.

“I’ll get that, you all keep watching.” 

She walked through the halls reaching the button right by the door. “The gates are closed for the night, Call in the morning to make an appointment please.”

“Cordelia, it’s me. We have a problem and I need to speak to you in private.”

Knowing exactly whose voice that was she immediately unlocked the front door opening it as Myrtle transmuted from the gate to right in front of her.  
“Jesus Auntie Myrtle, I haven’t seen you in 4 months, you don’t call, text, and you buzz the front gate when you know you can just come inside. What could possibly be wrong?” 

Cordelia didn’t know either to be mad at her for not keeping in touch or to be worried because of how distraught Myrtle looked. 

“Let’s talk in private, and please don’t tell anyone I’m here right now. This can’t wait.” The older witch said while looking behind Cordelia to see if anyone was watching them. 

“Okay okay, go up to my office. I’ll tell Zoe to watch the girls.”  
Now she was worried. We just got over this almost the end of the world, could this be another antichrist she thought to herself?

Cordelia walked by the living room opening, catching Misty’s eyes she lipped “I’ll be back” with a sweet smile, she then eyed Zoe.  
“Zoe hun, can I speak to you for a sec?”

As Zoe followed her through the hall by the staircase, the Supreme turned to face her.  
“I have to take a conference call, it seems to be important, and could you please watch the girls and tell Misty I’ll be a while?”

“Of course, who was at the gat…….”

“I don’t have time for questions right now Zo, I have to go.” She turned around heading up the stairs to her office. Zoe didn’t have time to respond so she just walked back to the living room.  
Myrtle was standing by the window looking outside while Cordelia closed the door, whispering a sound blocking spell as she flicked her wrist to lock the door.

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Cordelia didn’t care about the anger anymore, she was just scared of another rerun.  
Myrtle turned to look at her with a heavy look in her eyes.

“Someone is going to try to kill you, take everything, and they will, my dear, succeed.”

Blinking a few times. “Whoaaa, who’s trying to kill me? How do you know all this Aunt Myrtle?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s an inside job, that’s why I don’t want anyone to know I’m here, did you tell anyone I’m here?!” The older witch asked getting a little louder with worry in her voice.

“No no, I just told Zoe I was taking a call. Now how do you know this?” Cordelia walked to her desk leaning her back against the edge, she crossed her arms and stared at her former mentor while Myrtle just stood there staring back at her.

“When I was away I met someone who was once with the witch hunters, there was talk about a plan to order a hit out on you during your next week conference in LA.”

“This friend of yours was a wit….”

“Until he fell in love with me 3 months ago! He told me everything about the plan but said they had an inside person who wasn’t like them…”

Cordelia sighed as she was putting the pieces together “oh my god, it’s a witch isn’t it?”

“Yes, you mustn’t tell anyone, not even dear Misty. They could target her to get to you.”

With that the Supreme fidgeted. Because of her, Misty could be in danger, and she never wanted to put her in that place again, not after the seven wonders. She promised to protect her with her life. 

The Supreme started to pace. “Where is your friend now? I think I should meet with him somewhere and talk.”  
“He’s dead” Cordelia stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. 

“I found him dead in his apartment with blessed bullet in his head. I think they knew he knew too much already. He was a changed man Cordelia. He was going to help me protect you my dear.” Myrtle grabbed her own face as she started to cry.

“I wasn’t one to believe in love…..”

“I know, sometimes it just hits you when it’s the right person” Cordelia walked over to the older woman wrapping her into a hug, Myrtle moved her hands to exchange the hug. “We will find this witch and then take them all down.”

Myrtle moved to face Cordelia. “I already have a plan.” She took the Supremes face in her hands with sad watery eyes she whispered “We have to fake your death.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the little delay, I will try to post every few days. As always like and leave a comment (:

“Hhhow are we going to do that? What about Misty? Dear god, Misty!” She had tears falling from her face as she started to panic. She moved away from Myrtle pacing. 

“This is the only way to draw out the witch and to ensure your safety as well as the others. I know this is hard, and I know this will hurt Mis…..”

“This will destroy her.” Cordelia stopped pacing and looked at her. “I don’t know if she will ever forgive me.”

It was Myrtles turn to walk over to embrace her in a hug. “Don’t you worry about that baby bird, the love you have for one another is worth the forgiveness and besides, Misty Day couldn’t stay mad at you even if she wanted to.” 

“I hope your right.” Cordelia gave a small sad smile as she pulled away and walked to her desk, she sat down taking out a tissue out to dry her eyes. “Alright, now when and how are we doing this?”

“In a plane crash on your way to LA, It’ll hit the news fast.”

The supreme rubbed her face with her hands while sighing. The thought of her Misty seeing her death all over the headlines on the news just made her weak at the knees.   
“When is your flight scheduled?”

Cordelia took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. “I was going to leave Monday morning in the private jet.”

“Do you think you are going to be okay till then dove?” 

“I think so. Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

The younger witch looked up to meet her eyes, tears starting to flow back down her cheeks again. “Take care of Misty for me while I’m gone. If this thing goes south…….”

“Stop it, please don’t think like that.” 

“Aunt Myrtle please just promise me she will be safe, please just do that for me.”

Seeing the woman so broken, Myrtle pulled her out of her chair into a hug. “I promise, I promise.” They stood there for a moment before she kissed her forehead then slowly pulled away. “I should be going dear; I’ll meet you at the café parking lot next to the airport around 8am. Be ready, once I get there, the shows on.” 

Myrtle walked to the door and gave the younger witch a final look. “I love you dear, You are the best supreme this coven has ever had.” With that she smiled and transmuted out.

The supreme sat back down, too much into her thoughts she didn’t hear the first 2 smalls knocks till she heard a sweet voice calling her name. 

“Delia, are ya okay? Ya been in there the whole movie.” She called out. 

Cordelia hurried to clean up the tear marks and straightened up before unlocking the door with her magic. 

“Come in love!”

Misty opened the door, spotting Cordelia at her desk she smiled big.

“Hi” 

“Sorry beautiful, I got called into an important conference call, but everything is fine now.”

Misty walked over to the supreme, sitting in her lap they looked in each other’s eyes. 

“How’d I get so lucky with you Misty Day?” She smiled.

“I guess ya just really good with words, oh and that tongue of yours.” Misty winked but Cordelia pulled her down into a hard kiss making her gasp. 

Deepening the kiss, Misty moaned against her lips, she then pulled back looking into lustful brown eyes. “Take me to bed Delia.”

My god this woman is perfection, pure gold, like she was made just for Cordelia’s hands, lips, and love. 

She picked Misty up as she got up from the chair and transmuted them into their bedroom. She placed the swamp witch on bed, and stood back to take off her own clothes leaving nothing but a black lacy bra and pantie set. The older witch then slowly got top kissing and moving her tongue all over her sweet spots on her neck. 

“Aahh Cordeliaaaaaa……..” 

She made her way up capturing Misty’s lips, hands reaching to take off whatever was between them. She looked down to see the bare angel below her.

“You are so beautiful.”

Misty blushed as she felt a palm cupping her cheeks. 

“I love you so much Misty.”

“Prove it to me, kiss me……..”

Cordelia made love to her all night; she made Misty sing her name so she would never forget it. So she wouldn’t forget who made her body shake and ring. She made love to her like it was the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it so far, I know this chapter was short. I will try to write longer chapters. This is my second fanfic and my first multi chapter at that. Please stay home and be safe (:


	3. The Supreme Has Fallen:Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! So sorry for the delay, I had a family emergency but everything is okay now. I hope ya'll are staying safe, and as always please enjoy! (:

The Supreme woke up at 6am and went upon her morning as normal as she could. She watched Misty sleeping for a while like she always did. Blonde curls falling along the young witches face as she rolled off her back to her side facing the supreme. Cordelia reach forward moving the strays of her face. Misty didn’t even open her eyes.

“Morning darlin’.” Misty’s southern drawl was always raspy in the mornings. Eventually blue eyes met brown.

“Good morning love.” Cordelia smiled as she moved over to meet soft lips. 

They both got ready, and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Misty loved to make breakfast for the girls in their house. The supreme had to buy the two houses on either side of the academy to accommodate every girl. Three houses all together, there were around twenty girls in each house, two girls per room. They hired maids, cooks, and servants to help since they had to buy more houses but the swamp witch insisted that she would cook everyone in the house breakfast every morning. 

Misty made French toast with a side of fresh cut strawberries. She prepared the table as Cordelia was preparing coffee.   
“Something smells good.” Zoe said as she walked in the back door with Queenie in tow. 

Queenie walked over to help Misty bring the huge plate of French toast to the table. “Smells like sweet heaven”

Misty bowed to her smirking “Thank ya, thank ya very much. She walked back to the kitchen both girls following behind. “Is Madison coming?” 

“Yes a little later, she’s getting her house settled for breakfast.” 

Since they had to split the girls up, they needed one superior living in each house. Madison was head of one house, as Queenie was head of the other. Zoe would bounce back from her room in the main house to Madison’s bedroom in the other. The two witches have never made it public about their relationship but everyone knew something was sparking between the two.

As everyone was called down for breakfast; Cordelia sat at the head of the table greeting every girl who made their way down. Misty sat to her right as Zoe sat to her left following Queenie. Soon Madison made her way sitting by Misty. 

“Morning everyone” Turning to look at Zoe She tried to hide her blush. “Hey you.”  
“Hey you back” 

Misty smirked to herself, admiring the unofficial couple; she looked over at Cordelia who looked lost in her train of thought. 

As Cordelia sat at the head of the table it seemed as if time was moving in slow mo. As she looked at every girl sitting further down the table she thought to herself. Someone was planning to put her down, and someone in the coven was in on it. She wished she had more time. Time to find this witch, and to end the witch hunters for good, but they already had this plan in motion far longer than anyone realized.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Misty lightly shook Cordelia’s arm making her flinch a little.“Delia honey, are you okay?”

“Yeaa yeah, I’m fine love.” She smiled lightly and put her hand on top of Misty’s gently squeezing it. “I should go upstairs and pack my things, I have to leave soon.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone was just finishing cleaning up breakfast when Cordelia headed downstairs with her bags in tow; meeting their servant named Martha to take out to her car. 

“Thank you Martha.” The supreme smiled and continued on to the kitchen to meet Misty, and her council. 

“I have to go now, I’ll see you girls later.” 

Zoe waved “Not if we see you firstttt” She sung. 

Cordelia chuckled a little and grabbed Misty’s hand pulling her with her to the front door. She pulled the young witch into a hug, kissing her on the lips long and hard, she pulled back looking into ocean blue eyes. She loved how Misty’s eyes changed to different shades of blue on different days.

“I love you, call me when ya land.” Misty leaned in to kiss her lips again. 

Pulling back Cordelia opened the door. “I will.” She lied; she knew she wouldn’t be able to. “I love you more then you’ll ever know.” Then closing the door behind her she got into her Lincoln and drove off. 

Trying not to crash she pulled over just a mile down the road and broke down, letting all the built up emotion out. After a getting herself together she drove off towards the airport. Cordelia pulled into the café, and spotted the older witch; she pulled up next to her and got out of her car, she grabbed her bags and put them into Myrtles Escalade.

“What’s the plan?” She asked as she put on her seat belt. 

“I’m taking you to a safe house. I paid someone to ditch your car at the airport.” Myrtle started to drive off.

“No no, I’m talking about the plane crash. What’s the plan?” Cordelia put her sunglasses on and looked over at the older witch.

“I put a spell on your plane. At 5,000 feet the engines will fail and the plane will crash.” Myrtle glanced over a few times; still trying to keep her eyes on the road. 

“Okay” She took a deep breath in and then out. “Let’s do this, let’s get this over with.”

They drove off a couple a miles off by the end of the runway to get a good view. The plane started to take off, climbing altitude and feet, the plane suddenly stopped and started falling.

“Here we go dear.”

“This is it Aunt Myrtle.” She grabbed her hand and squeezed as she watched the plane she was supposed to be on fall.   
The plane went down alongside a Forest, crashing into trees it blew up shaking the ground for miles. 

“We need to destroy your phone dear.” Reaching in a plastic bag she handed Cordelia another phone. “Here’s your new phone. Only my number is in it. Do not call anyone else till then we need to be…..”

“Safe? I know.” She turned to look out the window as Myrtle just drove off heading back towards the main roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll have part 2 posted within a day. I already have it written out (:


	4. The Supreme Has Fallen:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news hits the coven, and an unfamiliar face is named.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd post it (; EEEEEENNNNNNJJJJJJJJOOOOOYYYYY!!!!

Turning the news station on, they drove on the main roads towards the highway for a couple of miles. After getting on they drove around 20 miles until getting off an exit and drove another 10 miles before hitting woodland. No one said a word during the ride. Lost in her thoughts, Cordelia just watched the trees as they passed by. They pulled up to a two story cabin, trees surrounding the place as far as she could see.  
As Cordelia eyed the beautiful cabin, she turned to look at Myrtle with wide eyes. “Whoaa, who’s place is this?”

Myrtle parked, and turned to meet Cordelia. “Mine dear girl, but don’t worry, no one will find you here. I have a protection spell over this land. The second we drove on the property your power source was protected, no one will be able to detect your power even if they tried.”

The supreme looked by at the cabin; reaching for her door. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you dear, now let’s get inside, turn on the news, and get you settled. This is going to be a long day.” Getting out of the SUV, she helped Cordelia with her bags as they walked through the oak finished French doors, she then placed her bags by the closet by the grand open living room; grabbing the remote on the ottoman, she turned on the news. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Zoe, Madison, and Queenie were in the kitchen talking around the small table while the tv was on in the background. They always get together after each break during the day to talk to one another about the classes they had taught and sometimes about the girls or even just about personal things. 

“I like that Mallory girl, she’s very smart. Zoe looked up from her laptop towards Madison. Mads, Do you have her in your class?” 

“Yes, I have her in one of my classes I think.” She shrugged and looked over to Queenie. “How are you and that boo of yours?”

“He isn’t my boo.” She moved her fingers in quotation as she chuckled and picked up the papers in front of her trying to ignore anymore further talk about her love life.

Zoe threw her pen at Madison laughing. “Oh leave her alone, Queenie doesn’t need a man or a woman a matter of fact.” She winked at Madison as Queenie laughed. 

Zoe started to say something but something on the tv caught her eye. She read the headline on the news. “Wait! SSshhh ssshhhh!” She reached for the remote turning it up.

[Breaking News In New Orleans!!!] The title read. Both Madison and Queenie turned around.

[The Supreme Witch Dead In Plane Crash?]   
The reporter was at the crash site; flames were in the back. “As you can see behind me, the Supremes private jet is engulfed in flames. The authorities think engine failure was the cause.

Zoe stood up dropping her mug on the ground shattering into pieces; she put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. 

Madison looked at the both of them shocked as well.“Is this true?! “ She got up herself and started to pace. “Oh my god oh my god” she kept repeating. 

Queenie finally out of her trans, got up and walked over to the tv. “Where’s Misty?!” She asked as she turned to face the others. 

Zoe picked up her phone and started dialing a number while trying to look up at the tv at the same time. “We can’t let Misty see thi………”

“Can’t let me see what?” Misty asked as she walked into the kitchen looking at everyone before the tv caught her attention. She took in a sharp breath as she stumbled back grabbing her chest.

“Misty we don’t know for sur…..”

“No no no no no, this can’t be!” She started to look everywhere, tears running down her face as she started to breakdown and panic. “She was just here!” She started to get loud now. 

Queenie walked over to her, putting her hands on either side of Misty’s arms. “We don’t know for sure Misty. Cccan you still feel her?”

Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to find Cordelia’s power force. She sighed slowly dropping her head low, she cried out “I I can’t feel her, ssshe’s gone.” Misty broke again falling, Queenie went down with her and held the swamp witch as her herself was crying.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked over down the hall besides Misty. Without opening the door, Zoe already knew who it was.

“It’s the police; they’re here to inform us.”

Madison glanced up looking at Misty in Queenies arms. “I’ll get it.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were in the living room when Cordelia grabbed Myrtles arm as she reached for her chest with a sad look in her eyes.   
“She knows.” She looked up in the older witches eyes. “I have broken her.” Her lips started to tremble as she started to cry again.   
Though Misty can’t feel her, she felt every ache in Misty’s heart like a fresh wound. “Oh god, what have I done?” 

“You didn’t do anything my dear girl” Myrtle reached to cup the other woman’s face. “This was my plan, my idea, but it was the only way. When she sees you, and is told everything, she will forgive us both.”

Cordelia just smiled lightly and nodded. She honestly didn’t know what the outcome was of this, Misty’s pain was deep.

After a while, Myrtle headed back on the road. It was time to return to the coven, and time to make this feel very real to everyone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Misty was lying in the bed they shared, staring at the empty space next to her. She brushed her arm across the empty space feeling the cold sheets as Madison gently knocked, and opened the door. 

“You doing alright? Do you need anything?” Misty started to sob uncontrollably when Madison rushed over getting in bed, cradling Misty “I know I know.” She began to rock her.

“I love her so much, and she just left me…..” Madison stopped and placed both hands on Misty’s face. “She didn’t leave, she’s right here with you.” Pointing one finger on Misty’s chest “She’s with you in here.” Madison was crying again. 

Hell really changed her as a person, and when she came back her and Misty slowly built a trust bond with one another and became good friends.   
Eventually Misty fell asleep in Madison’s arms, so she slowly got up and started walking out the door when she ran right into a taller girl. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. 

“Sorry to be in the way, I was just wondering if Ms. Day was okay?” The girl asked as she tried to look behind at Misty.

“Who are you? Are you new?” Madison questioned as she closed to door behind her and locked it with a flick of her wrist. 

“Uh yes sorry” The girl extended her hand out for Madison to shake. “I’m Winter, Winter Rose. I got here a week or two ago. Ms. Day was helping me get settled here at the academy.”

“Oh, well there has been an accident. We will be having a meeting in a few minutes; you should get ready and meet with everyone in the main foyer.” Madison walked off a little then turned around. “As for Ms. Day, don’t worry. We are taking care of her.” She then walked off and down the stairs.

When Madison was out of sight, Winter turned around heading back to the bedroom door. She flicked her wrist unlocking the door in front of her and slowly walked towards the sleeping woman lying in bed. She stopped right beside Misty’s side and looked down at the curly blonde. 

“Soon you will be mine.” She let her fingers trace up Misty’s thigh.

Misty shot up looking around her. She swore she felt something but nothing, no one was there. She got up and walked out to check the hallway. She heard chatter coming from the downstairs hall, so she walked and sat on the top step to listen. She heard Zoe’s soft voice. 

“This news hits hard for all of us. Classes will be cancelled until further notice.” 

Misty heard some of the girls crying and talking among another. She couldn’t bare the talk; she just got up and went back to the bedroom.

“We will be having a service to remember our supreme in a few days after we sort some things ou…….”

“What about the next supreme, the seven wonders?” Winter came out from the back. Before Zoe or anyone could say anything, Myrtle came in from behind them.

“There will be no seven wonders test until the service for our beloved supreme is long over. As for you, you should learn to show respect for your fallen leader.” She then turned to Zoe, Madison, and Queenie with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh thank god you’re here!” They all ran to hug Myrtle. They then separated as Madison walked over to the girls.

“Okay it’s bedtime, everyone go to your houses and to yours rooms. Lights out, we have another meeting tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight girls.” The girls then moved out of the foyer and off to their rooms.

Myrtle grinned over at Madison and chuckled. “I’d say Cordelia was coming right out of your mouth.”

“I’d say.” Queenie said smiling at Madison.

“Yeah I guess she has” She smiled. 

Myrtle looked over at Zoe “Where is Misty? How is she?”

To be continued………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate all the love and support ya'll give me for this story. I know a lot of you are sad for Misty, I know I'm killing her softly. It will get better eventually, I promise. Hope ya'll liked! (:


	5. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has eyes on her, while Cordelia questions Myrtle about Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I love writing new chapters for this story and love seeing all the amazing comments ya'll have been leaving. Thank you all so much (:

Winter picked up her phone and dialed a number. She stroked her dark brown with her hand as she waited for the other line to pick up. She started to pace when the other line picked up.“Yes, I have confirmation that the supreme is dead. We didn’t need to get our hands dirty after all.” She stopped to look out the window at Misty walking into the greenhouse. “I’m moving on to the girl.” She listened to the question over the phone before responding “Oh, Don’t worry, she’ll move on sooner than you think.” She hung up and tossed her phone on her bed before dropping her robe and heading in the shower. 

Misty walked through the greenhouse, stopping at the table with all the potions. She hovered her hand over Cordelia’s glasses she had left behind the night before the crash. Misty jumped when Myrtle put a hand over her back.

“Oh I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She rubbed the side of the young witches arm.

Misty sighed and smiled as she saw it was only Myrtle. She pulled the woman into a hug. “Oh don’t be sorry, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Myrtle pulled away first but left one of her hands on Misty’s arm. “I’m here to stay dear. How are you holding up?” 

Misty lowered her head as she started to tear up. “I I I’m lost without her. I feel like when she died, a piece of me died with her.” 

She walked away from Myrtle and towards the other table across the room. “Her funeral is in 3 days and I don’t even have a body to mourn.” 

As much as Myrtles heart broke for the girl in front of her, she had to go along with her suffering. “You can still mourn her; you don’t need a body to mourn a soul.” She walked over to the young witch and put her hand on her face. “We will mourn her together, you won’t be alone.”

Misty leaned into the hand, closed her eyes and whispered “Thank you Myrtle.”

“Misty dear, you can call me Aunt Myrtle.” She kissed her forehead. “You became family the day you walked into Cordelia’s life.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She watched Misty over the days, she had watched her every move. Winter knew the swamp witch was heartbroken and defeated but she knew she would be changing that very soon. She had a potion that would help Misty forget her broken feelings and open up to new ones.  
At the funeral she watched Misty break as Myrtle spoke to everyone at the service. She watched everyone mourn the supreme, crying and holding one another. She looked at the picture by the bouquet of red roses and chrysanthemums.

She stared into the eyes of the supreme and smirked to herself. “Sucks, I would’ve enjoyed killing you myself.” She thought to herself. She was confident she had the power to face the supreme, her powers were stronger than anyone’s in the coven, and she was trained like a witch hunter. Winter hunted her own kind not only for the witch hunters, but because she wanted to be the most powerful witch alive. She wanted to be undefeated, and untouchable.

As the service ended everyone got up to put to put a rose on top of the empty casket, Misty and the council stayed seated as each girl paid their respects. The swamp witch had her head down with tears in her eyes; she didn’t look up at any of the girls until she felt a strong power force. Misty looked up to see the tall dark brown eyed girl looking back at her as she slowly put the flower on the casket and walked away.

Misty remembered meeting the girl weeks ago when she assigned her to Queenies house and showed her around to get settled, but she didn’t remember her power being this strong before. She didn’t put anymore thought into it as they started to lower the casket to the ground in front of her. She was the last to stand as she walked over and tossed the necklace Cordelia loved so much on her in the grave. “I love you Cordelia, I always will.” Her curly blonde hair blew in the wind as a strong breeze swept in. She closed her eyes letting the comfort of the wind take her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 12 in the morning when Myrtle pulled back into the cemetery she was at the day before. She knew she was here, she felt her power as soon as Cordelia left the barrier. Her suspicions were confirmed when she pulled up to the supreme standing over her own grave looking at her headstone. Cordelia was wearing a long black coat with the hood up on her head. 

Myrtle got out of the car and walked towards her. “You shouldn’t be here dear, I can only block out so much of your power when you’re not in the barrier.”

“I I just needed to see it, the funeral. I needed to see her.” Cordelia turned to meet Myrtles eyes. She had been crying. 

The older witch nodded her head in understanding. She grabbed her hand “How did you get here dear?”

Cordelia smirked a little “Did you forget about your jaguar in the garage?” She chuckled “I parked it around back.”

“Oh I guess I did.” Myrtle smiled and squeezed her hand “You should really be………………..”

“Who’s Winter?” Cordelia’s smirk fading as she became more serious. 

“I don’t know for sure. Her name is Winter Rose, and she arrived a few weeks ago. I have a feeling she doesn’t respect you, she was asking about the 7 wonders the day you died.”

Cordelia chuckled lightly and raised her brow “Oh really now? Well that might just be our witch.” She hugged Myrtle and turned away looking at the way she came in, she turned back to the older woman. “I’ll be going now, keep me posted. I love you” She smiled lightly and transmuted back to the car before Myrtle had the chance to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its still a slow start but I promise it'll be worth it. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it's looking like more than 10 for sure, maybe even more. Posting another chapter soon. Sttttttttaaaayyyyyyyy ttttuuuuunnneeedddd

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it! Please like and leave a comment (:


End file.
